


The Best it Gets

by Naemi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Glenn isn't sure the river has any fish left, but this isn't about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/gifts).



> Canon Divergence/Alternate Reality: Glenn Lives; Future

 

The sunlight creates a kaleidoscope of colors on the water. Glenn isn't sure the river has any fish left—none are biting—but this isn't about them. It's all about Maggie right beside him—her head on his shoulder, her hand in his—and about the delighted _ahs_ and _ohs_ coming from their daughter. Beaming, she throws stones in the water—goodbye fish, anyway—and squees at the ripples she creates—“Mommy, daddy, look!”—and then she comes running back to her parents and launches herself right in their wide open arms before she'll start all over again.

In any world, this is about the best it gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Glenn—what could have been
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **HoneyAndVinegar** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
